


[Podfic] The Prince and the Soldier

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Corsetry, Dubious Consent, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Master/Servant, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religious Guilt, Secret Relationship, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How characteristic, John had thought the first time the prince bedded him, that Sherlock would choose the most forbidden of passions to pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Prince and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prince and the Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050933) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> Thanks to PrettyArbitrary for permission to podfic. :)

 

Length: 50:45

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5u3075unxrlkow3/The+Prince+and+the+Soldier+by+PrettyArbitrary.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sm3qrpx7apluab2/The+Prince+and+the+Soldier+by+PrettyArbitrary.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-prince-and-the-soldier-by-prettyarbitrary))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Poison Prince (Holly Kirby cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WMIzGi4cNY) \- Amy Macdonald


End file.
